carciphonafandomcom-20200215-history
Veloce Visrin
Veloce Visrin is a young sorceress from a family of renowned and master practitioners of sorcery. As a Visrin, she was secretly exempted from the Prohibition by the King of Kronzel hoping she would serve as a trump card should Kronzel be forced to war. However, she soon leaves Kronzel under the guise of a bodyguard to two of her companions of nobility, namely Keritzel Edeus and Weirin Lin. Appearance Veloce has a slim physique, long white hair and striking blue-green eyes. Veloce's outfit has transitioned four times over the course of the series. Currently, she dons a white loose turtleneck and white trousers along with a pair of shoes. She also wears a dark green jacket with lapels trimmed in golden yellow, and a fur collar. She has a sash tied around her waist where two of her swords can be seen. Her accessories include a family heirloom in the form of a necklace and a green ribbon she uses to tie her hair with. Additionally, she carries a pink floral pouch that holds a bottle of liquor. At times, she mixes her drink with minced petals of Lacrima to subdue demonic essences her soul is infected with. Personality Veloce appears to be socially withdrawn and lonely after Vocruen's exile, causing her to live in isolation for over four years. She is mostly reserved and aloof, though she is not short of showing kindness to people who deserve it nor is she short of lecturing them, sometimes to the point of goading, when she sees fit. She also finds amusement in teasing, most of which is aimed at Weirin and, depending on the circumstance, tricking people to react accordingly to her whims. She enjoys reading and drinking. During her younger years, Veloce was more compassionate and encouraging. Although even since then, she has already harbored some form of pessimism towards herself, especially with regards to her being a Visrin. After Vocruen is forced to leave, she becomes more of a cynic than a pessimist. History Veloce comes from a family of highly respected sorcerers, the Visrins, historically dubbed as Goddesses of Sorcery. Prior to Vocruen's exile and the Prohibition, Veloce used to live a considerably peaceful and content life with her guardian and servant Vocruen, and later on, Meron. Highly talented with a wide range of magic, even as a toddler, she spent most of her earlier years mastering the arts of free-form magic and eventually became Meron's mentor. As a child, Veloce spent most of her time indoors, usually reading and observing people from a window. She was happy enough to have Vocruen by her side and seems to find no problem with the lack of outside communication. She enjoys the music Vocruen would play for her on his flute. Little is known about her parents other than their reputation in sorcery. Her mother, Auresque, however, is infamous for being the most prestigious of the Visrins so far. It is revealed that Auresque had died from childbirth and her father had run away, leaving Veloce under Vocruen's care from her infancy up to her formative years. Powers & Abilities Despite being a Carciphona, Veloce's case is unique due to her Visrin lineage, in which she is able to live longer than the average Carciphona, who suffer and die at a very young age. Veloce is able to live comfortably due to the necklace passed down to her by her mother, which was passed down to Auresque from her predecessor and so on. Veloce is extremely skilled in terms of sorcery and swordsmanship. So far, she has displayed impressive control over demonic and elemental magic, capable of destroying a piece of Hiraeth single-handedly and restraining even a beast-human chieftain by effortlessly seizing control of their own magic and turning it against them. Veloce is also shown to be adept with the sword, though perhaps not as skilled as Blackbird, she is proficient enough that she is able to best the royal guard of the King of Kronzel, and outdo Arenscura's general. Additionally, she has shown to be highly intuitive, having a keen sense of her surroundings which allows her to detect the presence of both people and spirits, and navigate through a dimensional rift. Equipment During combat, Veloce usually wields an estoc, a sword given to her by Blackbird during their second encounter in Kronzel. Her pendant also seems to have a defensive function, as seen from Veloce's confrontation with Kathryn. After leaving for Medrisen, Veloce appears to have two estocs, each differently stylized from the other. Relationships Blackbird Veloce's relationship with Blackbird is complicated at best, as Blackbird is assigned to assassinate her but skirts around by leaving Veloce injured, where her wounds are not fatal enough to outright kill her. Moreover, Blackbird seems determined to bring out a more assertive trait in Veloce, even pushing her to take control of her own life. Aware that Blackbird can see through her stoicism, Veloce is often cautious around her but blunt whenever she demands that Blackbird explain her motives. Later on, Veloce claims that she highly thought of Blackbird, and adds that she'd rather have Blackbird's honesty than her rogue chivalry. Keritzel Edeus Veloce finds Keri's honesty and overall kindness admirable, though she warns him that he will get hurt should he continue to carelessly share his goodwill with others. She trusts Keri enough to confide in him and cares about him, serving as his mentor every now and then and protecting him from harm when she can. Weirin Lin Though Veloce and Weirin often get into arguments with each other, Veloce actually appreciates Weirin's intentions and perspective of things. Furthermore, Veloce often patronizes Weirin for the sake of lecturing her by providing a different perspective to an argument. Veloce later admits that she is grateful that Weirin would keep her in line once her judgement becomes skewed. Meron Lantgres Veloce strongly resented Meron that she relentlessly criticized her, more so than others. This treatment was rooted from when Meron inadvertently caused Vocruen's exile. For this reason, Veloce called her out as a traitor and declared that she would never forgive her. In one of their fights with Meron on the defensive, opposed to fighting back, Veloce nearly struck her with what seemed a fatal blow, which Blackbird stopped. Yet, in later events, Veloce would save her from a frontal attack from a demon-infused Hiraeth and would go as far as defending her aptitude in combat and magic when pitted against Desair. When Meron was grieving after her parents had died in the forests of Arenscura, Veloce offered suggestions for Keri and the others to cheer her up. What's more, after Meron is fatally wounded by Blackbird, she demanded Blackbird to explain herself and ordered Keri's group to keep Meron alive. Once Blackbird was dealt with, Veloce went as far as expending her own soul to completely heal Meron, saving her from the brink of death. Desair Rehett Veloce initially finds Desair incompetent in his duties as Arenscura's general which led her to consistently harass him by pointing out several holes in his stratagem against the Enfelids. Soon after, she shares her frank criticisms and disapproval on Desair's management of the first Enfelid breach and assassination attempt. After Veloce exposes Desair's real motives, she sarcastically tells him that if it weren't for his poor excuses and blatant lies, she wouldn't have figured out anything at all. Vocruen Vocruen is Veloce's servant and was once her guardian. With no one else to look after her, Vocruen took it upon himself to raise her. Meron claims that he wants nothing more than to make Veloce happy and protect her. Veloce, in return, cares deeply for him and admits that she loves him, though not romantically. When Vocruen was forced to leave, it left Veloce terribly devastated, causing her to grow more reclusive and distrustful of people. Auresque Visrin Because Auresque died shortly after Veloce was born, Veloce shares no memory of her. Veloce dislikes being compared to her and wishes to undo her predecessors' faults. Quotes *(To Keritzel Edelez) "If I could rest in peace, I would."Carciphona. Volume 1: p 88. *(To Meron Lantgres) "I may be able to forgive... a deluded ruler... but I will never forgive... a traitor."Carciphona. Volume 2: p 50. *(To Meron Lantrgres) "Spontaneity is the basis of freeform magic. So if you want to be good at it, you have to get rid of those habits."Carciphona. Volume 2: p 95. *(To Meron Lantgres) "No talent nor help could have brought you this far without your perseverance."Carciphona. Volume 2: p 97. *(To Keritzel Edelez) "Thank you for trusting me."Carciphona. Volume 2: p 112. *(To Weirin Lin about Desair Rehett) "It doesn't matter. If he's not going to solve this, then I'll make him."Carciphona. Volume 2: p 149. *(To Weirin Lin) "I didn't mean to be patronizing. Next time just punch me or something."Carciphona. Volume 3: p 46. *(To Chief Kasga) "Now that Sangyun Rae finally knows what's going on, I'm sure he'll gladly grill Desair for you if you let him. Sounds good?"Carciphona. Volume 3: p 110. *(To Blackbird) "...I'd much rather have your honesty than this rogue chivalry. If you're still going to keep me in the dark, then do me a favour, Blackbird. Don't help me anymore."Carciphona. Volume 4: pp 103-104. *(To Weirin Lin about Vocruen) "When I was younger, being a Carciphona caused me a lot of pain, and he saw it all. He believed I could never live a pleasant life as long as I was a Carciphona, and he devoted his life to finding a cure for me." Carciphona. Volume 5: p 106. *(To Weirin Lin about Vocruen) "In his eyes, I'm only surrendering to my fate by only wanting to stay with him, that's why he keeps himself away from me... So he may find and give me what he thinks I deserve." Carciphona. Volume 5: p 107. *(To Vocruen) "Who else can pay the price of destroying this pendant? Not you, you don't care about anything other than protecting me, and you certainly don't care what terror it brings to the world. You brought it to me just because it can make me feel better."Carciphona. Volume 4: p 108. *(To Vocruen) "If you want me to be happy, just stay with me."Carciphona. Volume 4: p 109. *(To Weirin Lin) "And you, you gave me a voice of reason beyond myself, and kept me in line when my judgement became skewed. Where others calculated, you remained transparent, candid. I never needed to question your intentions."Carciphona. Volume 5: p 131. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Carciphona